Welcome to Sacred Heart
by CyberDuelX16
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are best friends with the dream of becoming proffesional doctors, but what happens when they find out thier tutor and Vice-Chief of Medicine is a 10 year old kid! Most Pairings Undecided JesseXJadenXChazz AlexisXOc Oc X Partial Oc


A/N: I'm getting scared of continuing 2 Slayers, 1 Vampire so I'll make this for a while, If you'd like me to continue This or 2 Slayers, 1 Vampire Please tell me, if you hate my work please tell me, if you love my work please tell, me. REMEMBER: FLAMING IS WELCOME

Disclaimer: I do not Own GX, I do own Alex, Hiyori is my edited version of Hiyori of Bleach; I own 50% Shares of Her

If you want me to Add/Change Pairings Please Ask

This is what I have in mind

Alex X Hiyori (I don't give a fuck if their kids)

JesseXChazzXJaden (Love Triangle)

Alexis X John (John not yet revealed)

Chapter 1 – Our First Day

Our First Day as residents YIPPE YAY a certain blonde with the name of Jaden Yuki exclaimed.

Calm down Jay, We've still got a long road ahead of us

Well, this is a start right Jess?

Right! Now let's go to Sacred Heart and cure some people, hmmmm Jay?

Yea?

Who do you think will be teaching us?

Dunno

At the Hospital  
__________________________________________________________________

Wow, nice place, Air Conditioning, Hot Chicks and sweet rooms

Hell ya we hit the Jackpot, and you wanted to go to E-Hospital Jaden!

It's got a cool name he muttered under his breath heading to the reception

Can I help you?

Uh...Erm...Yes please do you know where the meeting for the Medical Residents Are?

Sure, I'll guide you there right now; I'm Alexis by the woman reached out her hand

I'm Jaden the boy said happily accepting the handshake

Come on Jess! We don't want to be late on our first day

I'm Coming I'm Coming the tealed-hair boy shouted running after his best friend

In The Classroom/Room  
_______________________________________________________________________

Here we are Alexis said opening the door

Huh? Who the…oh Alexis! Who do you have here with you?

_What the Hell? What's a kid doing teaching in a medical hospital, the boy looks what? 10? 11? 12? Jesse Thought_

This is Our Vice-Chief of Medicine: Alex Misuraki, Alexis explained happily

While Jesse was still thinking what the hell was going on the boy walked over to greet them

I know it's properly your first time here but please be warned that when you're late there will be punishment, but since your new I'll let you off the hook , I'm Alex Misuraki Vice-Chief of Medicine pleased to meet you erm…Jadan? Right?

Jaden, Jaden Yuki, Jesse corrected him

Oh, sorry

And you're Jesse Anderson Right?

That's Correct he said, shaking the offered hand

Ok…you're late so I think I'll restart the Class from the beginning

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The whole class exclaimed

Too Bad Ne?

For a Child he is a really big asshole muttered another student

Please sit next to Chazz Princeton you two, They Nodded and obediently went to sit next to him

Ok now who can tell me the worst case scenario that can happen when someone with cancer takes parasitic drugs? Anyone?

Chazz raised his hand

Yes?

They Die?

Partially Correct, +1 Score, Remember only people with 10 or more score can pass and become applicants for interns, only 10 out of 50 of you will pass, the first 10 to get 10+ score will be applicated for internship

Anyone that can tell me a more moist-pacific way?

Jesse raised his hand

Yes Mr. Anderson?

Liver Malfunction, Heart Disease, Brain Disorder, everyone that has these symptoms have a 95% to die and a 5% to go insane

Very Good, +4 Points, I'm impressed

1 Hour Passed… 7 Spots have been taken

Chazz: 8

Jesse: 9

Jaden: 7

All the Others: 1-4

Now I will ask 1 Question to each of you Chazz, Jesse and Jaden, If you get it right I will grant you an application, if you get it wrong I will fail you

First, Jaden *GULP* what are the Symptoms for Pregnancy? Give me 3 and I'll pass you

Ok…There's…Well their stomaches will hurt every now and then, their skin around their face hardens and they love to eat sweet food

Very Good, You Pass

Chazz: 8

Jesse: 9

Jaden: _Passed_

Jesse, what are some products that can prevent cancer?

Well, there's Olive Oil, Canistered Milk and Low-Fat Yogurt

Good, You Pass

Chazz: 8

Jesse:_ Passed_

Jaden: _Passed_

I'm Very Impressed with all of you, now last, Chazz

Is there a Current Antidote from Mind Poisoning?

That's a trick question, the only cure is yourself, you have to stay calm and push your worries aside he replied calmly

Very Good Princeton, I Didn't expect that, even from a Princeton, Well I am happy to say you 10 are going to be interns, your tutor will be announced Tomorrow

Yea Yea Very Interesting now come on Jackass, your late for surgery

HIYORI! NOT IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS

_Another Child, a girl this time, Children Performing Surgery, what the hell's happening to this world? Jesse Thought_

Like you're one to talk Shorty,

We're 1 Cm Apart and your 1 year older than me! Ugh, erm sorry, I gotta go anyways, see a tomorrow ya did well, I'm looking forward to getting to know you all

WHATEVER NOW MOVE!!! Hiyori Dragged Alex down the hallway

They say she's very Violent and she gets pissed off 10x faster then she pisses you off, If that's even possible, every time she insults me I wanna kill her Chazz said, Pissed

Really? Jaden Asked in amusement, what About that Alex Guy?

Dunno

Hmmm, I'll go ask him tomorrow

Am I the only one finding it disturbing that Children of such young age are such high rank Doctors? I mean we worked half our lives in Med School and They get a position like that, ITS NOT FAIR

Calm down Jess; let's go home, it's already 8

By the Time they got back it was already 9 and they both fell asleep soundly…

At 3:30 A.M. Jaden woke up

Jess? You awake?

Yea…I'm nervous, I don't want to be an intern for some Jackass, by the way, who do you want?

I like that Alex Guy, He's cool, I'd hate to get Hiyori, She seems like the type to make me beat up someone he shrieked

Alex is okay…I guess, Charles is pretty good too, but that Alexis is hot :3 , I wish I could be her intern, Ooooh the things I'd do to her, Too bad she's a secretary Jesse Sighed

Night Jess…

Night Jay…

A/N: I Think I came off Pretty Good; Remember Reviewing makes me love my life

FLAMING IS WELCOME


End file.
